


Breathe me

by orphan_account



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Kazuto Kirigaya Has Nightmares, M/M, YujiKiri, enough rambling ah, honestly i wished more people realize that he's been through a lot of shit, like. he canonically has nightmares, not explicit but mentioned, y'all are just mean to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kirito has been having nightmares, and needs reassurance from Eugeo.





	Breathe me

**Author's Note:**

> hOLY I am so nervous posting this it's so short too ack.  
> Also can't add tags bc I am on mobile so whoops

"Hey, Eugeo?" I asked, feeling incredibly small on the large bed we were sharing. I hoped that he wasn't asleep yet, or else it would've been a long night for me.

"Hmm?" He murmured, his eyes fluttering open gently. He sounded tired, much more so than before he went to bed. I winced at his tone of voice, wishing that I wouldn't of woken him up.

"Can you promise me something?" My voice was incredibly high, almost sounding feminine. Eugeo's eyes opened wider as he processed my question, sounding more alert than he did right when he woke up.

"Yeah?" He asked gently, sitting up slightly. I already felt bad for waking him up, I didn't mean for this to be.. an actual ordeal. A deep red settled into my face as I looked away, mumbling my request.

"Promise me… You'll hold my hand when I'm scared..?"

The child-like request was almost painful to say, but I couldn't help it. The nightmares were getting worse, constant flashbacks playing through my head every sleeping moment. I had hoped that the nightmares would go away with time, but of course they never did. 

Eugeo nodded, smiling. "Of course I would, Kirito. But you're never scared. What's wrong?"

I silently reached for his hand and grasped it clumsily, revelling on how warm and comforting it was holding it. I looked away from his worried gaze as I spoke, hoping he didn't laugh at me for this.

"I'm afraid that if I let go… you'll disappear."

I felt Eugeo stop breathing as he heard my words, making me drop his hand quickly. He shook his head as he grabbed my shoulder, pulling me closer to him.

"I won't ever leave you, Kirito. Don't worry,"

Tears welled up in my eyes when he spoke those words. I buried my head into his chest, whispering only two words.

"Thank you."

The next morning, I would deny ever saying such things. But deep down I knew Eugeo's words were genuine, that I wouldn't lose him like I lost the others.

I wouldn't.


End file.
